dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Del Zurrel
"We trusted you! I trusted you! Do you think you can toy with my emotions?! If so, you are sorely mistaken."''' '-- Del Zurrel to Terra, a ''Teen Titans traitor' '''Del Zurrel '''is an agent and archangel of the Presence, an omnipotent being. He is sent by the Presence to Earth to bring justice. Character History ''"I am Del, Del Zurrel." '-- Del Zurrel introducing himself to the ''Teen Titans' Del Zurrel was forged by the Presence himself, where he became one of his most loyal and trustworthy subjects. Del was also very humble and kind; however, his personality was serious, sarcastic, and at some points, emotionless. Eventually, he rose in the rankings and became one of the Presence's archangels, which was a position only the elite would recieve. On a single day, the Presence decided that Earth had fallen into a place of darkness and cruelity. Furthermore, he sent Del Zurrel to Earth to ensure that Earth stays as humble and peaceful as possible. In doing this, Del Zurrel was transformed into a human state, where he would be transformed into a human to not attract attention or suspition. During his first years as a human, he would travel the world searching for criminals to stop. During this time period, he was disguised as a teenager to "fit in". He would unveil himself only to stop crime and enforce the Presence's law. On one of these missions, in New York, a criminal was robbing a bank, near by the Titan's Tower (base of the ''Teen Titans). Unknown of this, Del went to the bank (not in disguise) to try to catch the criminal. To his surprise, the Teen Titans, who at the time consisted of: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, were present and were fighting the criminal. Del, however, he still insisted and fought the criminal, who turned out being Slade, or more commonly known as, Deathstroke. After much trial and error, both the Teen Titans ''and Del Zurrel defeated Deathstroke, however, he would escape soon after. The ''Teen Titans ''thanked Del for his help and from that moment foward, he was an honorary member of the ''Teen Titans. Del Zurrel, like his fellow titan, Raven, was very self-centered and quiet most of the time. He spent most of his time room, which the titans provided for him. However, he was far from lonely, he could be a humorous character at some points, even willingly play video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg. One of his first Teen Titans ''missions included saving saving the titan, Cyborg from a villain-turned-good-guy character named Fixit. Del's part of this mission was help Cyborg with repairing the (mentally) damaged Fixit. Continuing his time as a titan, he had many dramatic influences, both internal and external. Once in a while, Del would be possessed by Raven's demon father, Trigon. Since Del was an angel figure, and Trigon was a demon overlord, it only made sense. At times, both he and Raven would be avatars to Trigon. One of Del's most emotional moments is when he had to defeat the former titan, Terra. Along with Beast Boy, Del was one of the only titans to fully trust Terra. Once he had found out that Terra was in fact working for Slade, Del's emotions started influencing his moral compass. This in turn, resulted in Del almost killing Terra, if it wasn't for the help of his close friend, and titan, Raven. As the ''Teen Titans ''grew up and were constantly banding and disbanding, Del turned towards a solo carrer as a hero. Whenever the ''Teen Titans ''grew into the ''Titans many aspects started to change, both emotionally, mentally, and physically. During times of disband, Del made an easy target for Trigon to acquire. This resulted in Del now possessing both holy and demonic powers. Trigon had influenced him so much that he (Del Zurrel) eventually gained some of Trigon's powers. As a solo hero, Del fought many villains and criminals, including the Joker, Lex Luthor, Circe, Ares, KIller Frost, the Teen Titans ''arch-nemesis, Slade, and the interdimensional demon overlord, Trigon. As time passed, Trigon had forged a demonic creature, similar to how the Presence had forged the angelic creature of Del. This demonic creature was named Cein (pronouned ''sin). This devil would eventually become Del's arch-nemesis. Both he and Cein were immortal creatures, with their lives in the hands of their god. Over the years, Del has gone back and forth with both the Titans ''and the ''Justice League. Del decided it was best to acquire missions from the Titans, but get training from the Justice League, this is because they are more experienced than the Titans. Del Zurrel trained many years with Superman, and as a result, sometimes would go on missions with him. This only made their bond stronger, and eventually, Superman made an armored robe for Del. On rare occassions would Cein attack with the Titans ''present, preferring to attack only when Del was alone. Several times, Cein was able to get into the mind of Del and for a short period of time, possess him. On one fatal occassion, Del and Cein fought for so long and so persistently that it eventually ended in the world almost ending. In this instance, the Presence was able to save both Del and the world. Physical Appearance ''"Do not mistake my bright appearance for a bright attitude. If you only knew what I have to go through (...)" '-- Del Zurrel to Donna Troy' Del is portrayed in a bright costume, with his signature colors of white and gold. He utiziles heavy armor to compensate for the fact that angels are quite fragile creatures. His helmet has to winged edges that represent he is a winged being. It has a special metal only the Presence himself is aware of, which makes it indestructible. This metal is wired out throughout his costume and some even laced within his wings. His helmet also has two open areas for him to see out of; however, his true face's appearance is unknown. His gauntlets also have a winged aspect to them, also representing that he is a winged being. His leg armor, like the helmet and the gauntlets, are wired with the special metal, which he calls "Godware", which is of a gray-gold color. His armored cloak however, is lace with two different materials. The first, inner, part of the cloak is lace with the "Godware", while the second, outer, part of the cloak is lace with a white, indestructible, kryptonite. This kryptonite is lace with magic so that Superman and other kryptonians will not feel any harm when they encounter it; this robe itself was a gift from Superman to Del. In the center of the robe is a "Superman" logo. This logo is for him to always remember the people that he fights for, it also means "hope" in Superman's native language. The armored robe is also significant because it resembled a kryptonian medic. This was because Del was often noted as the "healer" of both the Titans ''and the ''Justice League. Del's wings were of great length. Individually, they both measure in at 10 feet. Which make his overall wingspan of 20 feet, or 6 meters, or 6.6 yards. Del was also very tall. He measured in at eight feet tall. However, in his "human" form, he was only about 5' 7". However, his personality doesn't match his appearance. Despite the bright costume, he has a sarcastic and self-centered, something not typical for angels. His appearance to most people is very intimidating, which reflects his personality and purpose. If one is commiting a sin, they shall face "Heaven's Might" which Del Zurrel's costume represents. Del, when not in his true form, was almost always disguised as a human. When he was a teenager, he measured in at 5' 7", however, did not manage to grow taller as an adult. He did however, change his appearance according to ages. So for example, he was disguised as a teenager when he was part of the Teen Titans, and an adult when he was part of the Titans ''and ''Justice League. Personality "If you utter one more word. I'll throw you into a portal to Hell." '-- Del Zurrel to Beast Boy, annoyed with his pathetic jokes' Del Zurrel was very calm, quiet, intelligent, and mysterious. Like his fellow titan, Raven, he wasn't much to talk. However, despite his sarcastic character, he had a lot of hope and goodwill within him. As an angel, he was a target towards Trigon. After several possessions by Trigon, Del learned he had his ability. Not only did he have angelic abilities, but dark and demonic ones as well. This then gave him two personalities: his quiet and calm personality (his angelic form) and loud and aggressive (his demonic form). His physical appearance did not match his almost dark nature. His light costume indicates that he is a "gentle giant". And indeed he was; Del, while having an intimidating appearance, was very sympathetic and kind. In fact, on one occassion, during a battle with Cein, he saved him. Del was commited to the idea that murder and revenge/vengence were bad things. This, in turn, created arguments and debates with a heroine named Huntress. Huntress, who was a close friend of Bruce Wayne (Batman), believed that vengence was the right thing to do. Del, as stated, believed other wise. This resulted in a heated battle with Huntress in the Watchtower. Del's demonic side was nothing compared to his angelic side. He wasn't kind or sympathetic, but instead evil and ruthless. He was a villainous murderer and could only be contained by magic. Del's demonic side was only activated when he was fired with anger. So, in a sense, he had to be a kind and sympathetic person. His emotions highly influence his moral compass, and in turn, powers. His angelic side was influenced by his righteousness and want for good, and his demonic side was influenced by his blasphemy and greed. In several instances, Del gets out of his self-centered personality. While usually distant towards others, he sometimes engages in several activities with them. One prominent example is when Del joins both Cyborg and Beast Boy, of the (Teen) Titans, playing video games. However, this was only on rare occassions and would normally keep himself distant from the rest of the team. Powers and Abilities (more to come) "I have celestial abilities. I am able to command the Heavens and bring forth armageddon, so there is no need to be alarmed." '-- Del Zurrel to the ''Teen Titans, joking about his powers''' Del Zurrel has (literally) the powers of God. He is an archangel sent by the Presence to ensure that the world stays in balance. His powers include a variety of healing methods. Del has been called the "healer" of the Titans ''and the ''Justice League. As a messanger of God, he has incredible healing capabilities and can easily heal wounds. Del can also construct holy sheilds to defend others as well as himself. However, Del is not just a healer, he is a fighter. Utilizing his weapon (hand blasters) he can blast foes with powerful beams of light. When tapped into his demonic side, he is much more offensive and does not utilize many healing abilities. He can consume souls of opponents, curse them, and even create a plague to which it spreads. Del's emotions play important roles in his powers. The more righteous he is, the more power he deals. That being said, the more angry he feels the more demonic power he deals. He can willingly tap into his demonic abilities without being angry. Anger is just the emotion that gives it more strength. He also has telepathic powers. He can read the mind of others and lift objects through telekinesis; however, these are not as developed as his celestial abilities. Del also has the ability to levitate effortlessly, and fly at incredible speeds. 'Angelic State' *'Divine Force Manipulation: '''Del Zurrel's unique ability is to use the divine force. This is the ability to control objects and concepts that are considered holy, sacred, or pure. He has the ability to call forth angels and angelic creatures from the Heavens, as well as control holy relics and artifacts like the bible and rosary. This can do multiple things, such as "Peace Manipulation" which has the ability to restore peace in others. However, despite how peaceful the divine force maybe, there are several aspects that are certainly deadly. One example is "God Hand" which has unlimited strength and the ability to be omnipotent. Del uses the "God Hand" in only extreme cases, where he constructs a giant hand out of holy material to assist him in battle. Del also has the ability to exorcist (taking away possessed spirits away) people. However, this requires him to take a holy ritual. *'Light Manipulation: Del has the ability to manipulate light. This also ties in with "Holy Energy Projection" as most of the time, he shoots pure holy light from his hands. He can use "Absolute Light" which is an ability to create and generate a blanket of pure light. He uses this ability as a force-field. To protect others, he creates a force-field generated from pure light energy. Since the force-feild is generated by holy, pure light, then it can absorb unholy and satanic projections, objects, etc., cleanse them, and then fire it back towards the opponent. This and "Divine Force Manipulation" are the two most prominent powers that Del Zurrel utilizes. *'Healing: '''Del has incredible healing powers. He has the ability to heal entire armies with minimal effort. This is because he has the power of God. He is commonly called the "Medic" by his fellow teammates. However, the more severe the injury is, the more time Del needs to attend to it. While most of the time, a simple hand gesture will do the trick, there are other times where he needs to utilize various rituals. Del also has the ability to raise the dead; however, not necromancy, but into their preivous life form. *'Sacrafice: 'Del has an ability in which he can sacrafice himself in order to save others. This does not mean he will die, however, it does mean that he is more prone to battle damage. He does this by giving most of his life force and energy to his teammates while he "taunts" opponents. This gives his teammates more time, life force, and energy to defeat them. Fulfilling his role as the "Medic", he does this to protect other teammates. *'Empathy: 'Del has the ability to feel other peoples' emotions. This can be utilized as both an offensive and defensive skill. He can tap into other peoples' emotions and take advantage of that, if it were necessary. He is even able to change their emotions and trick them into thinking certain thoughts. He also can see what their thinking, or mind read. As for a defensive skill, he can use his empathy on others by absorbing their wounds and pain. He does this because he feels as though he needs to put other people before himself. Depending on the pain and injury the other person is in, this could possibly a life-ending risk. *'Teleportation: 'Del has the ability to teleport, both in the third dimension and through different dimensions. He can easily teleport from one place on Earth to another and even from one place in the universe to another, however, that requires much concentration. He can also travel to different dimensions; however, like before, it does take lengthy concentration. He does this by using his wings. His wings serve as a "portal". He wraps his wings around himself, which creates a portal-like opening through which he travels. *'Holy Energy Manipulation and Projection: 'Del has an ability where he is able to project pure light energy from his palms. This light enery is constructed of pure holy magic, which can have devastating affects. This has the ability to destroy an entire city if Del so wished to. This energy projection can also cleanse unholy or demonic relics, artifacts, and other projections. A sub category of this, is manipulating "Holy Fire". This "Holy Fire" has more of a blue-white coloring to it and is the fire of the Gods. It is only harmful to demonic, satanic, and unholy creatures and can only be weilded by holy beings, such as Del. *'Levitation and Flight: 'Del can levitate from the ground and solid flooring material with ease and without any handicaps. Because he is a natural angel, he can do this very easily. He can also easily fly. He is reported to go at his fastest, at 4,000 miles per hour. He can even with stand the means of space. Because of his helmet, he can "breathe", along with that, he can fly across space with no trouble. Both of these are almost as easy as breathing to him. *'Immortality: 'Being a celestial being, Del is immortal and cannot die unless the Presence decides otherwise. 'Demonic State *'Demonic Force Manipulation: '''In Del Zurrel's demonic state, his "Divine Force Manipulation" ability is altered into his "Demonic Force Manipulation". This is the ability to control objects and concepts that are unholy, demonic, and satanic. In this state, he has the ability to control demonic creatures from Hell as well as unholy artifacts and relics such as Satanic bibles. In this state, he uses many variations of "Dark Magic". One of his most prominent ones being "Necromancy". In his angelic state, he is able to bring back people and creatures from the dead, in their previous state; however, here, he brings them back as zombified creatures. He is able to manipulate demons called "Demonic Energy Manipulation". This and "Soul Manipulation" are the two most prominent features in his demonic state. Soul Manipulation can also be used in his angelic state, however, he often uses it more in his demonic state. It is the ability to control ones' soul, even to the point at which it can be destroyed. *'Darkness Manipulation: The opposite of "Light Manipulation", Darkness Manipulation is the ability to control all things dark and within the shadows. It has the ability to absorb light and redirect it back to the opponent. Like Del's "Light Manipulation", he can create force-field utilizing this ability, except instead of pure light generating the force-field it is pure darkness and shadows. With this, he is able to generate tentacles and tendrills from his body to attack others. He can also create a mist of complete darkness. Like "Absolute Light" in his angelic state, he can utilize "Absolute Darkness" which creates a blanket of complete and pure darkness. *'Death-Force Manipulation: '''Del has the ability to control death itself in his demonic state. Death, which is inevitable to all mortals in the universe, can be controlled. This manipulation has varying degrees and methods. One method that he most commonly uses is titled "Consume Soul" where he is able to devour the soul of other beings. He can also use this "Death-Force Manipulation" by stealing the life-force from other creatures and organisms. While he is able to envoke peace into others in his angelic state, he can envoke insanity into others in his demonic state. *'Hell-Fire Manipulation: 'Del has the ability to control fire in his demonic state. However, it is not like his "Holy Fire" from his angelic state, but instead "Hell Fire". It has a coloration of a deep, dark red and orange. Unlike "Holy Fire", it can harm anyone and anything. However, it does not affect holy objects, relics, and artifacts as well. Sometimes, the fire can be so strong that it can cause instant death towards an opponent. *'Dark Energy Manipulatio and Projection: 'Del has the ability to control dark matter and energy in his demonic state. He can create objects and constructs out of pure dark energy. He can also use this to shoot pure dark energy from his palms. This can be both direct and indirect, depending on the power. This and "Demonic Force Manipulation" and "Darkness Manipulation" are the most prominent in his demonic state moveset. He can use this power to perform dark energy attacks and projectiles to shoot at his opponents. *'Teleportation: 'Del has the ability to teleport, both in the third dimension and through different dimensions. He can easily teleport from one place ton Earth to another and even from one place in the universe to another, however, that require much concentration. He can also travel to different dimensions; however, like before, it does take lengthy concentration. He does this by using his wings. His wings serve as a "portal". He wraps his wings around himself, which creates a portal-like opening through which he travels. *'Levitation and Flight: 'Del can levitate from the ground and solid flooring material with ease and without any handicaps. Because he is now a demon, he can do this very easily. He can also easily fly. He is reported to go at his fastest, at 4,000 miles per hour. He can even with stand the means of space. Because of his helmet, he can "breathe", along with that, he can fly across space with no trouble. Both of these are almost as easy as breathing to him. *'Immortality: 'Being a celestial being, Del is immortal and cannot die unless the Presence decides otherwise. 'Skills *'Above-Average Physical Condition: '''Being an angel, Del has higher physical condition capabilities. He has a higher pain tolerance, meaning he can with stand pain better than the average person would. While mostly utilizing hand blasting methods, he does have hand-to-hand combat practice and will utilize it without hesitation. He also has superhuman strength, to the point where it is almost unlimited. This coped with the fact the he is immortal makes him a dangerous opponent to face for anyone. *'Magic: Other than using celestial abilities granted to him by the Presence, he is able to use witchcraft or magic. He has several bibles which double as spell books. These spells are mainly used for healing purposes, however, there are both defensive and offensive skills to them. He also is in possession of a magical holy staff, thought to have longed to a former pope. This staff is weilded with holy magical abilities that can do a variety of things, for example, cleansing unholy objects. *"Omni" abilties: Del, while a single creature has the capability of the Presence. While not as prominent as the Presence, Del is advanced in: omnipotence, omniscience, and omnipresence. To be omnipotent is to have unlimited power. While Del is still limited, he certain has enough power. To be omniscient is to have gained all knowledge, and while Del doesn't know every secret to the universe, he is vastly knowledge in various subjects. Finally, to be omnipresent is to be "everywhere at everytime". While Del cannot physically be everywhere at everytime, he can create celestial holograms that can. ' ' ''' Category:Heroes Category:Celestial